


the first Baby

by Anonymous



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, hje tian is bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Story:All are 18 (almost all except Zi Qian)
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	the first Baby

During the summer holidays:  
A handsome alpha who was black-haired didn't know what to do.  
Suddenly he got an idea!  
"Exactly I'm looking for an omega," yelled the boy named He Tian.  
He Tian thought first and wanted to die before thinking.  
"Yes, I got it, I got Guan Shan" he shouted, laughing as if he were a clown.  
He went to Brother Qiu and wanted to ask about Guan Shan.  
"Hello who are you ?" said an old man with gray hair who suddenly came out. "  
He Tian replied, "I'm He Tian and I'm looking for Guan Shan!"  
The old man: "Oh, He Tian, I'm brother Qiu and Guan Shan is not here right now"  
He Tian would not have recognized Brother Qiu at all.  
He Tian put his head down and left.  
One week later :  
He Tian was in bed.  
He Cheng came in! "He Tian you have to have your last vaccination on your buttocks," he said coldly to He Tian. He went to the doctor.  
Greeting said: Welcome! We hope that I can make you healthy again. After a long time, He Tian came in publicly.  
The helper asked He Tian to lie down until the doctor came.  
The doctor finally came.  
He Tian was slightly frightened.  
"You Guan Shan" he said and wanted to jump up in splinters first. Guan Shan was also frightened and wanted to jump up first.  
"No matter what do you have my sweetheart?" he asked warmly.  
He Tian replied coldly: “Well, I have to be vaccinated!” He said red.  
Guan Shan picked up the syringe. He stabbed the buttock. After about 10 seconds it was over.  
"Hey Jian Yi (the helper ^^) this room is occupied! If a customer is there then in another room and you do that. I'm busy here!" Guan Shan shouted as if there was a microphone here.  
"Now to us, He Tian," he said softly. He Tian turned red.  
"I've been looking for you," he said with a smile to Guan Shan.  
Suddenly, Guan Shan took off clothes from He Tian.  
"Where do we start?" Asked Guan Shan, undressing too. Both were now naked. He Tian didn't know the answer. Guan Shan grapped He Tian's penis and licked it. Then the next thing he did was shut his mouth. He kissed and kissed him and He Tian didn't know what to do. Then he enjoyed what Guan Shan was doing and put his penis in Guan Shan's asshole. "Harder, deeper, deeper!" Guan Shan groaned. He Tian granted his wish and became a true alpha. He gave all his strength. Then it came to a climax. The 2 got orgasm at the same time. After 1 hour, He Tian wanted to stop.  
"Is there a shower anywhere here?" he asked Guan Shan. Guan Shan affirmed He Tian's sentence and showed him the shower. Where He Tian was showering, Guan Shan went in too. He cuddled with He Tian and licked his penis again. He Tian relaxed. He Tian got lust again and started having sex with Guan Shan again. After 2 hours in the shower, Guan Shan wanted to stop and got dressed again and went to Jian Yi dressed and said that he wanted to go away with He Tian. He went to the baby doctor and wanted to see if he was going to have a baby. "You have a baby," said the doctor and Guan Shan happily went out and told He Tian. He Cheng, Zhnagxi, Brother Qiu and Jian Yi did not know about it yet. Guan Shan told them and happily went to bed with He Tian and cuddled.  
\+ * ~ End ~ * ~


End file.
